Travels in Narmusa
=Tenmasu Village, Northern Element Archipelago Island of Narmusa/ Unlocking Demon Form and finding out about “Calamity” and his diamond nature= Entry Emanyeru had first come upon Tenmasu Village as part of a venture to travel across all of the Element Nation Islands before the end of the year. He began his journey at the northern tip of Narmusa and began his journey through rain forests and jungles alike. After several days of travel he had reached a small rocky hill exposure that looked similar to a cliff but he could tell it was obviously different from any cliff. For one the cliff face was only 20 feet high not normal in normal cliff standards. Secondly , the cliff face slowly slopped up towards the landing when normal cliffs just went straight up. He began climbing the cliff carefully as to not loose his step only to sink into the supposed “Cliff” half way through. He attempted to pull his foot out of the cliff several times before giving up. He went through several sets of hand seals before whispering out an almost inaudible name of his favorite jutsu, “Karyuu Endan..”. He placed his fire finger and thumb in front of his mouth as he blew out a steady stream of fire chakra that formed and condensed into the form of a blazing dragon with bright yellow eyes and glowing orangish-red teeth. The dragon roared greatly as it flew high into the sky before swerving back down towards where Emanyeru was standing patiently. The dragon impacted the ground and exploded in a wave of fire that scorched and destroyed the ground that was holding on to Emanyeru. As soon as the dragon had impacted though the ground began to warp and flicker before finally fading away revealing a small nearly desolate town. He fell down through two bars which apparently were used to project the force field and landed on a roof of a building nestled below him. He crouched and walked forward slowly as to not alert those who might have been inside as he neared the edge of the roof and peeked over. All over and around the street level were the villagers of the town who stared unbelievingly at the early noon sun before running around in panic. “WERE UNDER ATTACK, WERE UNDER ATTACK”, screamed a female citizen as she fled the scene to get her children so they can flee from the village quickly. Her cries and the cries of others alerted others of the village causing mass chaos that soon brought the village authority ninja to the roof Emanyeru was peeking over. “Halt!”, exclaimed one member of the ninja force as they addressed Emanyeru accordingly. Emanyeru turned to the ninja and arched an eyebrow in confusion at the spectacle before him, ‘Hmm 5 anbu members versus me…I wonder how this will turn out…’. He turned his attention back to the chaos down below as the anbu member addressed him again., “State your name, occupation and home village…”. Attack He sighed and turned to look at the anbu member with slight anger in his eyes. “Why do you insist on annoying me. Go do your job and clean up the mess down there.” He pointed to the street where stores were now getting broken into and were in the process of being looted. The anbu member frowned behind his mask and looked to the other members of his squad before signaling one with the tiger mask to go handle the obstructions below. “That will be taken care of…”. Emanyeru smirked at this before turning his attention back to the street to observe how the anbu member “handled” the crowd. The lead anbu member grew impatient once again and proceeded forward to incapacitate and capture Emanyeru. Before he could finish his hand seals however he found three of his fingers on his left hand and two on the right missing specifically the ones who had been used in connecting the hand seal he had been forming. The anbu member held out his hands in panic and screeching loudly as his baritones voice gave way to a harsh soprano. He continued to scream loudly until a kunai had found its way into his esophagus efficiently silencing him. The anbu member dropped to the ground dead as blood began to pool out of his neck coating the ground in the sticky red fluid. Emanyeru bent down and used his index finger to scoop a small sample of it up and placed it into his mouth with a content smile as his eyes fluxed between red and grey showing he was slowing activating the demonic blood inside of him. “Delicious…” he said in an almost sickening manner. The remaining three anbu members pulled their weapons from their respective sheaths as they anticipated the battle that was sure to come. Emanyeru smirked as he watched the two nin draw their blades as he bent down to pick up the dead anbu members katana, ‘I seriously need to talk to father about getting a blade…’ he thought before pausing to weigh the blade mentally, ‘Hmm average weight, blade slightly longer by about a quarter of an inch. Serrated edge for extra slicing abilities. All in all…excellent…’. As he finished his mental notations he turned his attention back to the other two who seemed to grow impatient at the man and had began to rush him head on. Emanyeru quickly countered the first strike with a reverse grip on the blade he had before jabbing the man in the face essentially cracking his mask. He turned to the other and ducked as he attempted a decapitation move and used a quick leg sweep to keep the other from being beheaded by his friend. He quickly spun and rose up from the ground before either nin could attack and lashed out with the katana. The anbu that was still standing blocked and retaliated expertly causing Emanyeru’s eyebrow to rise in confusion and recognition. “I see you studied under master Tomodiya in the eastern mountains as well hmm…?”, wondered Emanyeru as he continued to attack the anbu with reckless abandon. He did not notice the second anbu getting up until a blade had attempted to impale his neck and he leaned forward. Instead it parted his hair slighting and scratched his scalp. He hissed out at the nin and slashed backwards with his foot quickly before the nin could retaliate knocking him back on his ass for a second time in five minutes. “Its not polite to interrupt a swordsman battle…” , reprimanded Emanyeru as he turned away from his opponent. His opponent being the good ninja he was took the opportunity to try to impale Emanyeru and succeeded in impaling his arm causing Emanyeru to drop the blade and look at the nin. “Well that wasn’t nice…”, he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way as he pulled his fist back and attempted to strike the man in the chest. The fist was caught and the power struggle began. Emanyeru won after awhile because the nin was finally beginning to tire so to delay the inevitable until his partner regained consciousness he twisted the blade in Emanyeru’s arm causing him to growl out in pain Discovery of Youkai Emanyeru’s eyes once again began to flicker between grey and red before finally settling on a grayish-red as red demonic chakra began to pool of his body focusing mainly on the wound in his arm. As the youkai arrived to the scene it wrapped around the arm and blade causing the blade to warp and bend from the heat it was emitting. The anbu nin began to panic and flared his chakra incase things got out of hand. Emanyeru growled in agravation as he realized what the man was doing and swung his fist at the mans head. The mans eyes widened as he realized that he couldn’t move. The fist connected with the mans head cracking his mask and succeed in sending him tumbling. Emanyeru jumped back as more youkai pooled out of his body causing him to collapse and he began to bang his head on the concrete roof in pain. Several moments later a small platoon of ninja materialized on the roof and settled into a taijutsu stance as they stared at Emanyeru. He turned to them with a smirk. "All of you against little old me...comical..."